1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor display panel and a manufacturing method the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may include a plurality of electric field generating electrode pairs and an electro-optical active layer interposed between the electrode pairs.
In a case of an LCD, a liquid crystal layer is included as an electro-optical active layer, and in a case of an OLED display, an organic light emitting layer is included as an electro-optical active layer.
In a pair of electric field generating electrodes, one of the electrodes is generally connected to a switching element to receive an electrical signal, and an electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signal to an optical signal to display an image.
In flat panel displays, thin film transistors (TFT), which typically contain three-terminals, are used as switching elements. The flat panel displays include signal lines such as gate lines transmitting scanning signals to control the thin film transistor and data lines transmitting signals that can be applied to pixel electrodes.
As the surface area of a display increases, signal lines become longer, leading to increased resistance and power consumption.
When resistance increases, signal delay or voltage drop may occur. Therefore, forming signal lines with materials having low resistances may overcome this problem. For example, low-resistance copper may be used as signal line material.
Information contained in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and it may include information that does not form part of the prior art.